


A Minute Is All I Need

by MsJones



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Awkwardness, Coming of Age, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fun in Haystacks, Romance, Virgin!Ezio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsJones/pseuds/MsJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Federico takes Ezio for a rite of passage to the local brothel on his seventeenth birthday, but he has a fumble beforehand... Fun ensues. Awkward, sticky fun. Set six months before it hits the fan in the game. </p>
<p>NOTE: Ezio is seventeen when the story takes place, which is sort of a borderline age, therefore Archive warnings apply to be safe. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Minute Is All I Need

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own or profit from Assassin’s Creed or any relevant characters, which remain the property of Ubisoft.

Hugging his pillow, Ezio was dozing in his bedroom. He was having a wonderful dream about the prettiest girl in Florence... Cristina Vespucci, who lived a few streets across town from his family. He had always been too nervous to approach her in the waking world, but when he slept, he was the world's greatest lover, unobtainable to anybody but her.

He held her in his arms, her warm naked skin next to his, her gorgeous auburn ringlets of hair entwined within his fingers. He kissed her deeply on the lips, probing his tongue delicately into her mouth. She seemed to enjoy it, as she sighed, and kissed him in return.

“Cristina, my love,” Ezio murmured, reaching for a small, carved wooden box on the bedside table. “Would you... do me the honour...” He flipped the box open with his thumb, “of becoming my wife?”

Cristina's eyes widened as she looked at the gold ring set with a cluster of diamonds. It had once belonged to Ezio's great-grandmother, and had been passed on through the generations. Now Ezio was passing it on in turn, to the beautiful woman who he would marry.

“Oh, Ezio...” she sighed blissfully. “Ezio...”

There was a banging, a keen fist on wood, and again, Ezio heard his name being repeated, only not in the sweet voice of Cristina.

“Ezio! Little brother! Wake up.” It was the voice of Federico, the eldest son of Giovanni Auditore.

Ezio's eyes flitted open, and he was disappointed not to see his beautiful bride-to-be before him, or even know if she had accepted his proposal. “ _Cazzo!_ ” he muttered in frustration. “What is it, brother?” he called out loud.

The door creaked open, and Federico leaned on the wooden frame. “Happy birthday, Ezio,” he said with a smile. “Come, get ready, I have something for you.”

Ezio pulled back the covers and stepped out of his bed. He slipped on a pair of trousers over his shorts, and pulled on a shirt which he left untucked. “I was having such a nice dream,” he complained.  He sighed and sat huffily back on his bed.

Federico smiled an understanding smile. “Ah, was it the Cristina girl again?” he said, shaking his head, and laughing a little. “Why don't you just talk to the young woman? Ask her out.”

Ezio looked downward. “Because she might say no,” he pouted.

Federico's laugh turned loud and raucous. “Oh, little brother,” he sighed, “faint heart never won fair maiden! You should just... make your move, next you see her!” He clicked his fingers dramatically, pacing across the room, sitting next to his younger brother. “In any case, you should get lots of practice today.”

Ezio looked up at Federico, a puzzled expression on his face. “What do you mean?” he asked.

Federico had a mischievous grin on his face. “What I mean is, I'm taking you down town, to... the _fun_ part of Firenze.” He ruffled Ezio's hair. “Today, you shall become a man!”

Ezio's brow furrowed, retaining his confused expression on his handsome face. “I still don't follow,” he admitted, straightening his collar-length, dark brown hair.

Federico sighed loudly. “Oh, Ezio, what am I going to have to say to get you to understand?” He grinned ironically. Then his handsome face brightened. “Better to show than to tell,” he remarked, before frowning again, wrinkling his nose in annoyance. “But it is far too early.” He glanced out of the window. “It is but the eleventh hour, the fun doesn't get going until at _least_ the twentieth. Here,” He unclipped a leather pouch, bulging with coins, from his belt. “Don't spend it all today, you'll certainly need it tonight!” He jumped up and slapped Ezio on the back. “Meet me back here in six hours, _fratellino_.” He strode back to the door. “Until then,” he finished, turning back to wave to his confused brother.

“Yeah... see you later, Federico,” Ezio murmured. He lay back down on his bed and sighed, beginning to think of something clever to say to Cristina when he did see her again. Oh, but what? Also, who was to say that another young man would not have had the same brilliant idea as Federico, but had the guts to follow through with it. Rejection for this reason would be the worst thing, and that was why Ezio would probably never talk to the girl. _For God's sake,_ he thought, trying to steel himself. _You are an Auditore, unafraid of anything! And you're scared of a mere girl? Come on!_

Ezio reached for the foot of his bed and pulled on his boots; it was time for action. He strode out of his room and down the stairs, where he was met by his father, Giovanni. A banker by trade, he constantly had a lot to do. During Ezio's youth he always seemed to be away on business, closing a deal with rich people from across Italy; Milan, Venice, Rome... He always found time for his family, despite his busy schedule.

“Ah, _bongiourno_ , birthday boy!” he exclaimed with a smile, embracing his son briefly. “I was wondering when I'd see you today, if at all.” He winked. “Not because _I'm_ the one who is busy!” He put a hand on his son's shoulder.

“Good day, father,” Ezio smiled, trying to hide his inner turmoil. It wouldn't do to be miserable on his birthday. “Do you need any errands running today?” he added dutifully.

“Oh, no, no,” Giovanni replied. “It is your birthday after all.” He reached for his pocket. “Here. Your mother and I have been saving this.” He handed Ezio another leather pouch, again full of coins. “Don't waste it, son,” he said lightly, but with an undertone of seriousness. Had he an idea of what Federico had planned for the evening, and was it trouble, Ezio wondered.

“Of course not, Father,” Ezio replied, slipping the pouch into his other pocket. He felt better now both his trouser pockets were filled with coins, it might even help him forget about his unrequited love for Cristina, at least for a little while. “Thank you very much.” He smiled, watching as his father walked into his office. Ezio understood that his father was a very busy man, but greatly appreciated the gift.

Out in the courtyard, Ezio decided it would be best to take to the rooftops. There were hardly any people up there, maybe the odd guard, but it was fun to tease them sometimes, make them pursue him, and watch them look uselessly around, whilst Ezio had long since bounded into the distance. Besides, there was zero chance of bumping into Cristina up here, at least while he thought of a clever, witty opening line.

As he climbed the wall, he felt someone watching him. This feeling was confirmed with a stern cough.

“ _Madre_ ,” Ezio said, guiltily, letting go of the ledge to drop down, and turning to face his mother: a severe-looking, slender woman with dark, almost black hair, and olive skin; Ezio had inherited his rich colouring from her. Despite her stern appearance, she was a caring, loving woman, and was only worried about Ezio hurting himself by doing such dangerous stunts. He had tried to persuade his mother that he was well practiced in the art of climbing buildings, so any risk was minimal, but she was not convinced. “I wasn't... I was just...” he stammered. Knowing that his mother hated his dangerous stunts, he was trying to think of something else he could be doing other than scaling a building.

Maria was smiling. “It's okay, Ezio,” she said, acceptingly, as if she knew what he was up to. She stepped towards him and embraced him. “ _Tanti auguri,_ my son,” she whispered tenderly. She looked up at him, smiling. “Did you see your father yet?”

Ezio nodded, patting his left pocket, where his gift from Giovanni was. “Yes, I did, Mother.” He kissed Maria on the cheek. “Thank you.”

“Don't you go wasting it!” Maria replied, jovially but sternly, just like Giovanni had warned him.

Ezio couldn't help laughing. “That's just what Father said,” he snickered.

Maria nodded. “Well, he is right! He knows more than most about the importance of florins, especially in this age...” She stopped. “But I shouldn't be lecturing you on your birthday, now, should I?” she said lovingly, reaching up to ruffle her son's hair. “Oh... you're getting too tall for me to do that anymore,” she complained.

Ezio straightened his hair. “And for good reason,” he said with a smile. “I'm getting too old for that.”

“You will always be my baby boy, you know that?” Maria answered, gently stroking her son's right cheek, which she noticed was going a little red.

“Mother, please...” Ezio tried not to cringe. “You're embarrassing me.”

Maria smiled wickedly. “That's my job,” she said, matter-of-factly. She sighed. “Off you go, _bambino mio_.” She watched fondly, a little disapprovingly, with arms folded, as Ezio climbed to the roof. Once he got to the ledge he turned and looked down upon Maria. “Hey, Mother!” he called.

“What is it?” she asked, looking nervously up at her second eldest child. She hoped he wasn't going to do something stupid up there.

“ _Ti voglio bene,_ ” he called, blowing his mother a kiss, before dashing away over the rooftops, leaving Maria smiling.

* * *

 

Ezio tiptoed and clambered over the rooftops, slate clicking beneath his feet, watching the world go by, alone but for the odd roof guard. He hid from them; he didn't feel like messing around with them today. His heart was sore as it longed for Cristina. Why did he have to feel like this today, of all days? It was his birthday, and he should be happy, not moping over a girl who barely knew he existed. He wished he could see her, though, just once, for a few moments, just to tide him over until he had worked up the courage to engage her in a proper, stimulating, intellectual conversation. Cristina was smart, he knew that much. She studied hard, which was partly the reason he hadn't struck up a conversation with her – she was always indoors with her books.

From where he was, Ezio could just see the Vespucci family plaza, it was a grand building with a walled courtyard at the front, a lot like his own family seat. He wished she would come out, just for a few moments...

Just then, as if from the gift of God, the Vespucci door slowly opened, and to Ezio's surprise, out stepped Cristina, lovely auburn hair seemingly glowing in the sunlight. Her beautiful pale pink dress showed off her womanly curves. Better still, she was unchaperoned. Could this be his chance...?

“Hey, you!” an angry voice called from behind him. “You shouldn't be up here!”

Ezio turned to see an angry guard standing on the other side of the rooftop he was currently on; a keen arrow was trained on him.

“ _Merda!_ ” exclaimed Ezio, and he shot down the side of the building, letting himself drop, catching a ledge every so often to steady his descent. He reached the ground with a hefty sigh of relief, but his distraction had resulted in him losing sight of Cristina. So much for that, thought Ezio, jogging away to get out of sight of the archer.

He found himself by the market where – wonder of wonders! – Cristina was by a fruit stall. She seemed to be on an errand for her parents, but where was her chaperone? Ezio knew that the Vespucci housekeeper would accompany Cristina almost everywhere when she ventured outside, so where was she today? Was she ill? Had Cristina given her the slip for some higher purpose? Or had she simply persuaded her parents that she would be safe – and could be trusted – to leave the house by herself? Whatever the reason, she was free to talk.

As Ezio approached the beautiful girl, he noticed that another man, not much older than himself, was walking up to her. “Damn it,” he whispered to himself, hiding behind the leather worker's stall, leaning on the brick wall by the shop.

“Hello, beautiful,” he said, as if he knew her. Ezio carefully watched Cristina's reaction. She stared coldly with her usually warm hazel eyes and shrugged. “I do not know you,” she said, simply. “Please, leave me be.” She walked away, and Ezio's heart lightened.

“Wait,” the man continued. “I have seen you around for so long, my sweet, and I have desired you for just as long.”

Ezio suppressed a laugh; even he, nervous as he was, could come up with a better pick-up line.

“Please,” Cristina continued, holding up her hand. “Spare me your excuses.”

“Oh, come on!” the man said, a little aggressive, now. Ezio prepared to spring into action, lest he hurt her. “You may never get another offer like this, being cooped up in your house all day.” He spread his arms wide. “This is the best you can hope for, _ragazza_. Claim your prize!” He grinned broadly.

This was when Ezio recognised the young man's face. Short, curly blond hair, narrow, wicked eyes, and a jackal's smile... he recognised the man as Duccio, his sister's suitor! What was he doing flirting with other women? And Cristina, for God's sake!

As he watched the slimy Duccio make his unwanted moves on Cristina, he shuddered. How, and why, did Claudia, his sister, put up with this? Did she even know what Duccio was like. Most importantly, why did he flirt with other women if he purported to be happy with Claudia? Seething, he could stand it no longer.

“Hey, Duccio!” he cried angrily. “You leave the girl alone!"

Duccio spun round on the spot to face Ezio. “And who might you be?” he asked, cockily.

“I?” Ezio said proudly. “I am the brother of the woman you supposedly love.”

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Duccio answered. However, Ezio could see the man was nervous, as his eyes shifted, and he put a hand to the back of his neck to scratch an imaginary itch.

Cristina's face grew thunderous. She glared at Duccio. “ _Bastardo!_ ” she cried, slapping his cheek sharply. “I shall take my leave of you!” She then turned on her heel and fled.

Ezio was torn over following the hurt Cristina and comforting her, or defending the honour of his dear, sweet, not yet sixteen-year-old sister. Since the girl had already, frustratingly, disappeared from view, he turned to Duccio, his dark eyes narrowing at the other young man.

“How could you dishonour my sister?” he hissed at Duccio. “She is in love with you, you know that. What gives you the right to treat her like this, flirting with other girls behind her back?”

Duccio grinned. “Oh, come on!” he said gruffly, “it's just a bit of fun. I mean, it's not like I leapt on the girl and made love to her now, is it?” He shrugged.

“It's still not right!” Ezio snapped. “You are being untrue to Claudia.”

Shaking his head and snorting derisively, Duccio held up his hand. “Oh, please,” he said. “We both know this is nothing to do with your beloved sister.” He smirked. “You're just jealous that I got to talk to the pretty girl before you.”

_Maybe a little,_ Ezio thought to himself, but he would never let anyone else know how he felt about beautiful, gorgeous, perfect Cristina. “I don't think so, Mr. Lover,” he answered. “Besides, you and your terrible lines: 'I have seen you around for so long, and have wanted you for just as long...'” he mocked. “What on Earth were you thinking?”

“Like I said,” Duccio retorted, “It is merely a game. Claudia is never going to know about this.”

“Isn't she?” Ezio replied threateningly.

“Like she'd believe a word said against me!” Duccio went on cockily. “She worships the very ground I walk on. She'd not even believe you, and think you jealous and trying to break us up.”

“Maybe she _should_ break it off,” Ezio returned nastily. “She can do better than a _pezza di merda_ like you!”

Duccio's eyes narrowed. “Say that again,” he hissed threateningly, behind bared teeth.

“Certainly,” Ezio said with an ironic smile. “ _Pezza di merda!_ ”

Duccio, eyes now wide in anger, teeth clenched, launched at Ezio. “ _Figlio di puttana!_ ” he yelled, swinging a clenched right fist at Ezio, who dodged out of the way just in time, causing his assailant to overbalance, and fall forward onto the ground. His jaw hit the stone ground with a crack, and Ezio hoped that Duccio had broken his jaw. Watching his would-be attacker start wailing in pain, curling up in a foetal position, caused him to smile broadly, and laugh, hard and loud.

“Tough break, _stronzo,_ ” Ezio said cynically, leaving the man suffering on the floor. It had almost been worth letting Cristina go to watch that little prick suffer! He knew that Duccio was not being faithful to Claudia. Sighing, he thought to himself he would have to stop thinking of her that way; she was no longer a little girl, she was becoming a woman. In any case, Duccio had been dealt with, and he had at least got a glimpse of beautiful Cristina to tide him over. _Next time,_ he told himself.

Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all. He hoped whatever Federico had planned wasn't too much trouble.

* * *

 

After wandering Florence's main streets aimlessly for an hour, maybe two, only stopping to get something to eat in one of the local taverns, Ezio grew tired and fed up, taking refuge on a bench. Cristina came to the forefront of his mind again. Had she even noticed him today? He guessed not, and thought idly of trying to get her attention, by standing outside her house and calling to her. However he had it on good authority, from his father no less, who also practiced law, that such things were illegal, even in getting the attention of a beautiful woman. So that was a bad idea. But it was another three hours before he had to go and meet his brother. He was looking forward to it, but was also filled with trepidation, as trouble seemed to follow Federico everywhere he went. He once had a full-time job at the bank, but preferred playing tricks on people rather than working. Like the time he had hidden a bag of gold on the roof. What a fiasco that had been; everyone had spent the whole day searching the bank, the offices, even the house! Just before the close of business, Federico had clambered up to the roof of the bank and retrieved the missing gold. Ezio smiled, remembering how everyone; his mother, Annetta their housekeeper, even his tutor, had joined the search for the money. All Ezio had cared about that day was, since his tutor was otherwise preoccupied, there had been no work for him to do. He smiled broadly at the memory.

Quite out of the blue, a woman approached Ezio. “ _Ciao, bello,_ ” she said. “What's that smile for?”

His eyes met the woman's. She had dark blue eyes, shoulder-length brown hair, and pretty lips. Whilst she certainly wasn't ugly, Ezio thought she wasn't his usual type, and wondered why she had approached him. She was a little... older than he normally went for.

“It's nothing,” Ezio explained. “I was just... thinking about something that happened some time ago.”

“Oh, really,” the woman growled seductively, taking a seat on the bench next to him. “What was her name?”

Ezio looked at the woman who had sat to his right. “What makes you believe I was thinking about a girl?” he asked, slightly amused by her sudden interest in a perfect stranger.

The mysterious woman gave Ezio a wide-eyed look. “I can always tell,” she whispered. “So come on... you can tell me.”

Ezio shook his head. “You misunderstand,” he said, trying to suppress a laugh. “I was just remembering something my brother did... he was playing a joke on someone at work one day.” He paused and looked at the woman again, still trying to fathom what had made her pick him out. He began to think, was this Federico's doing, had he set this up as his idea of a joke? If so it wasn't his finest hour. But... it couldn't have been... could it? He shook his head a little. “It's a silly thing, really.”

“Hmm...” the woman sighed, looking abashed. “Then, it was perhaps your beautiful smile that caught my attention.”

“Ah, please,” Ezio said lightly, now attempting desperately not to laugh. “Flattery will get you nowhere.”

“So you say,” the woman retorted enigmatically, eyeing the young man curiously. “Oh how rude of me! I haven't even yet told you my name!” she exclaimed. “My name is Fiammetta.” She extended her hand.

“Er... hello... I guess,” Ezio replied, feeling a little bemused. Nevertheless he took a firm hold of the maid's hand and shook it. “My name is Auditore. Ezio Auditore.”

Fiammetta smiled and gazed into Ezio's dark eyes. “Well hello, Ezio,” she purred, squeezing his fingers gently. She grinned.

_She has a pretty smile_ , thought Ezio, _but she's the same age as my mother if she's a day._ He cleared his throat. “So...” he began awkwardly, taking his hand back, noting that Fiammetta had just put her hand on his knee. “What brings you to me?” He was convinced it wasn't just his smile.

Fiammetta's eyes widened. “You waste no time at all,” she answered, sounding impressed. “I just thought you were lonely and were... looking for some fun.”

So, it was happening. Giovanni had warned him about women like this. Maidens with loose morals, only after one thing... well, two things, he had corrected himself. Remembering his father's warning, Ezio surreptitiously felt for his pockets. The money was still there, for now. Thinking he had better watch his step, Ezio thought he had better get out of the situation quickly. He pouted. “I'd love to,” he lied, “but the thing is, I promised I'd meet my brother and...”

“Ooh, a brother, eh?” Fiammetta licked her lips, her free hand touching Ezio's left cheek, turning his face towards hers. “Sounds interesting. Perhaps I could meet him as well?”

Ezio became increasingly nervous. Perhaps he shouldn't have brought his money out with him, just left it in his room until this evening and whatever it brought. “I... I don't know...” he stammered, feeling a few beads of sweat trickle down his temples. He wasn't sure whether it was the heat of the city, or the nervousness he was feeling just being near this woman. “We'll be rather busy tonight, see. He's taking me out for my birthday, and...”

Fiammetta gasped and suddenly wrapped her arms around Ezio, squeezing tight. Although he could barely breathe, he kept his hands firmly on his pockets. Then, whilst looking down forlornly, he inadvertently caught a glimpse of her wonderful breasts, that wouldn't have looked out of place on a woman half her age.

“Oh, happy birthday, young man!” she exclaimed as she embraced Ezio. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally let go. “Why didn't you say something?”

Ezio took a lungful of air, and tried to divert his gaze to Fiammetta's eyes, although after seeing her magnificent breasts, it was pretty difficult. “Probably because I have no idea who you are, _Signora_ , and you just... accosted me and tried to squeeze the life out of me?” he suggested.

Fiammetta looked a little sad. “Acccosted?” she asked in a small voice. “I only saw you sitting here and thought you could use some company.” It was her turn to pout, as she made to get up. “If that's the way you feel, then I shall..."

Ezio suddenly started to feel bad. He had obviously hurt the poor woman's feelings. Perhaps she really was just being friendly, and found him attractive. He could look past the age, particularly because of those gorgeous breasts!

“Wait...wait... _mi dispiace_... I didn't mean to offend... the thing is I don't often get women talking to me... and I get nervous and say the wrong thing and I....” Ezio broke off mid sentence as he felt passionate hands on each of his cheeks, and wet, divine lips upon his. What else could Ezio do but return her kiss. Cautiously, he removed his hands from his pockets, placing them on Fiammetta's body, holding her tight. As he returned the kiss, he had paranoid thoughts about Cristina catching him with another woman; what would she think then? _Let her think what she wants,_ his inner voice told him. They were not together after all. Perhaps if she saw him with another woman, she would grow jealous, and... maybe want him, even though he was unattainable. He began to enjoy himself, feeling the older woman's tongue slip into his mouth, just enough to make him want more, before swiftly withdrawing it, briefly breaking the kiss, then starting again.

“Oh, sweet woman,” he whispered, in between kisses. “You are so...”

Fiammetta eyed the young man, holding a finger to his lips. “Silence, _bello,_ ” she whispered. “Don't waste your energy with words. Just kiss me.”

Ezio grinned. “Okay,” he said eagerly, returning his lips to hers, a daring hand reaching for her chest.

Fiammetta giggled like a schoolgirl. “ _Birbante_ ,” she reprimanded, grabbing his hand – strangely it was the one that was on her shoulder – placing it on her other breast. She flashed a wicked smile. “That's better,” she sighed. “Do whatever you like, _Ser_ Ezio.”

As Fiammetta kissed him once again, Ezio's mind raced. Did his father ever advise him on what to do in a situation like this? He believed it was something like, 'relax, enjoy it and make sure only your pockets are unbreached!'

“Sweetheart,” he murmured, feeling her nibble gently on his chin. “shouldn't we... go somewhere... a little more private?” He squeezed her chest gently, his fingers fervently searching for her nipples through her clothing.

“Perhaps,” Fiammetta sighed, her arms around Ezio's muscular chest. “How about that haystack over there?” She pointed to a cart filled with straw.

“Really, Fiammetta?” Ezio asked, concerned. “It's still a public place, my love, and what if a horse comes to feed?”

Fiammetta sighed. “Oh, come on!” She stood up and grabbed Ezio's hand, pulling him up. “What are you, _cordado?_ ”

Ezio hated having his bravery taken into question. “I'll give you _cordado_ , you cheeky wench!” he cried, sprinting over to the haystack and diving in, head first. Fiammetta followed, gradually, behind him.

It was dark, damp and smelly in the haystack, but it was exciting. Ezio felt his heart hammering as he saw Fiammetta in the half-light of the straw. Here he could not see the harsh lines around her eyes and forehead that betrayed her age, so he was free to imagine a sprightly, younger Fiammetta, teaching him the ways of love. He had told no-one of his secret, but he was still a virgin. Yes, he had fooled around with plenty of girls, played with them, tasted their sweetness, but had never gone... that far. All of a sudden, he felt very nervous. So much so, he froze.

Fiammetta noticed. “Ezio, my love,” she whispered, lifting her skirts around her hips, revealing herself. “Is there something wrong? Hmm?” She stroked his face tenderly.

Unable to speak, Ezio gave a little shake of his head. He longed to resume kissing this woman, remove her dress and let this little fumble come to its natural conclusion, but he couldn't even reach up for her. Instead, he clawed uselessly at the hay underneath his palms. _Oh my God, is this really happening?_ he mouthed to himself soundlessly.

“Come on sweetheart,” he heard Fiammetta's voice say, feeling her hands at his waistband. He didn't care if she stole his money at this point; in fact he would have given everything he owned to be able to take the woman in his arms, and show her what a generous, thoughtful, passionate lover he could be. It was a few moments before he realised she was undoing his trousers. “Come... let's see what you've got.”

_This is wrong,_ Ezio's mind started whirring again, the only thing, apart from his genitals, that seemed to be working correctly. _I should be doing this with someone special... I should save myself... for Cristina..._ Yet he could not stop Fiammetta doing what she was doing. Her hands were touching him, stroking him gently, massaging the soft skin behind his private parts. He couldn't even groan out his pleasure, he was just panting wildly, like a winded horse.

“Are you sure you're okay?” Fiammetta asked tenderly. “You're not allergic to straw, are you?” She began to curse her own idea to satisfy her voracious needs. But, he was so obviously ready, so it couldn't be that serious.

Ezio shook his head dumbly, rapidly.

“Very well,” Fiammetta said in her wickedly seductive voice. She settled herself over Ezio's hips, making absolutely certain that the straw was completely covering them both. Finally, she guided the timid, frozen young man inside of her. Gently, she rocked against him.

Panting, Ezio stared blankly at the woman before him. Was this actually happening, he wondered. He started to feel... peculiar. His heart beat fast, he felt a flash of warmth within him, and he felt himself... Christ, Almighty, had he already...?

He felt Fiammetta dismount him, rather hastily, She tugged at her dress, covering her breasts which he had only just noticed were exposed, smoothing out her skirt. “Four seconds,” she snapped scornfully. “That's got to be some sort of record!”

“Fiammetta,” Ezio finally panted, pulling up his trousers, shamefaced. “I'm sorry, that's never happened before.”

“Oh, so _now_ he talks,” Fiammetta replied sarcastically. “Tell me, now the cat has given back your tongue, I wonder if you said that to the last woman you slept with!” She tightened the strings on her bodice, wincing; she was so annoyed, she had pulled it rather tight.

“No, you don't understand, _tesoro_ ,” Ezio croaked. “Really, I meant it has never happened before. I have... that is... until now...” He paused, wondering what to say next. What would the obviously experienced Fiammetta think, knowing he was, until less than a minute ago, a virgin? He scrunched up his eyes, not wanting to look at the woman's pretty, yet ageing face, as he said it. “I have never been quite this far with a woman.” He said it quickly, getting it out as soon as he could, hoping he wouldn't have to repeat himself.

Fiammetta's features softened. “Oh... my darling, my darling,” she cooed, wrapping her arms around. “Why did you not say? Oh, my sweet...” She caressed his hair, damp from sweat, and the moisture from the hay.

“I couldn't,” Ezio continued, slowly regaining his composure. “I was... paralysed with fright.” He managed a smile. “I had no idea that was going to happen.”

Fiammetta raised an eyebrow. “I practically dragged you to a secret hiding place, and you didn't know I was going to make love to you?” she questioned, disbelievingly.

Ezio shook his head, less rapidly, calmly this time. “No, _Signora_ ,” he said honestly. “I just thought... we were going to cuddle... maybe play for a bit.” He felt himself blush a little. “I'm so sorry to have disappointed you.” He took Fiammetta's hand and kissed it gently. “I have only just turned seventeen, after all.”

This time it was Fiammetta's turn to blush. "Good Lord!” she hissed. “Because of all this... beautiful muscle...” She squeezed his firm, toned upper arms. “I thought you were older. Twenty, at least.” She giggled, in spite of herself. “I didn't mean any offence, _bello._ ”

“None taken,” replied Ezio, smiling.

Fiammetta reached down and kissed the young man on the lips. “Well, they say that the first time is usually a disaster,” she said, stroking his handsome face. “So now you're past the worst, you can enjoy it the next time.” She planted a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Ezio smiled. “Thank you, beautiful,” he whispered, hugging Fiammetta close.

After enjoying Ezio's cuddle for a few minutes, listening to his heart rhythm return to normal, Fiammetta knelt up. “I suppose we should go,” she sighed, ruefully.

Ezio nodded in agreement, rising slowly, lest somebody see him come out of the haystack. He brushed the straw from his hair and shoulders, and finally checked his pockets. To his astonishment, and eternal relief, his money was still there. He smiled at the woman standing next to him, who embraced him once more.

“You jumped into this haystack a boy,” she announced a little loudly, “but emerge from it a man!” She kissed Ezio passionately, obviously.

A passing trader heard the commotion and dropped his pallet of produce in supplies. As a multitude of lemons from Sicily rolled onto the ground, passers-by briefly looked at the couple who were standing in the cart, dripping with straw. Some shook their heads and tutted in disgust, several stifled giggles – some more successfully than others – a few even cheered, treating the couple to a round of applause.

Blushing, Ezio felt Fiammetta's lips brush his reddening cheek once more, before hopping out of the cart. “Sadly, this is where I must leave you, my love.” She blew Ezio a kiss. “I have work to do. _Ciao, amore mio!_ ”

Ezio watched stupidly, still knee-deep in hay, as Fiammetta walked confidently away, almost as if nothing happened.

“Hey, big man!” a stranger's voice hollered. “Congratulations!” Ezio caught sight of a man in a brown leather hooded jacket, dark blue, almost violet eyes – barely visible beneath the hood – giving him the thumbs up.

Despite his obvious embarrassment – Ezio felt his face and ears burn scarlet – he nodded his head in acknowledgement to his new admirer. Finally, he stepped out of the hay-cart, and decided the time was right to make a hasty exit. Shaking more hay out of his hair, he bounded up a wall out of sight.

* * *

 

Federico wasn't in when Ezio arrived back at his house, so he thought he'd get a bath and change before his brother turned up. He still felt himself blush, thinking about that embarrassing moment he had just shared with Fiammetta, and was determined that nobody else should ever know of what transpired in that haystack. However as he entered the courtyard, he saw his little brother, Petruccio, standing outside the front door. He was a sickly child of eight, small for his age, but always smiling. He was clutching a small wooden box, in which he was placing some feathers. He had been doing this for some time now; he said it was meant to be a gift for their mother, but always said it wasn't ready yet.

Ezio smiled. “ _Bongiourno, fratellino,_ ” he said. “How goes the feather collection?”

Petruccio grinned in return and put a finger to his lips. “Mother might hear,” he replied in hushed tones. He gazed at his big brother. “Where have you been?” he asked inquisitively, noticing that Ezio was looking rather dishevelled. “Why are you covered in hay?”

Ezio felt himself blush once again, brushing some errant straw from his clothes. “Oh, that.” He stepped towards his baby brother and crouched beside him. “You know that I can keep a secret from Mother?” he said, tapping the box gently with his finger.

Petruccio nodded.

“I need _you_ to keep a secret from Mother as well, okay?” Ezio continued.

“I'm listening,” Petruccio said, his dark eyes wide and curious.

“Well...” Ezio began, thinking quickly. “Mother doesn't like me climbing those big high buildings, as you know. She thinks I might fall and get badly hurt.”

“Were you climbing the buildings again, Ezio?” little Petruccio asked quietly.

Ezio bit his lip guiltily. “Yes I was,” he said, shame-faced. “What's worse, the guards saw me, and chased me.”

“So that's why you're sweaty,” Petruccio noticed. Ezio looked and found his white shirt was damp under his arms. Oh, dear, he thought. Did spontaneous love with a stranger always make one look he had run from guards, and been hiding from them all afternoon?

Ezio nodded and smiled, keeping up this charade. The truth was just a little too inappropriate for young ears! “Indeed,” he admitted. “I had to hide in a bale of hay all afternoon, so they wouldn't catch me.”

Petruccio gave a little grin, and tapped the side of his nose. “I won't tell Mamma,” he whispered.

Ezio ruffled Petruccio's hair. “ _Grazie, piccolino,_ ” he said, standing up and walking through the front door. “ _A presto._ ” He glanced back at his little brother who gazed back at him, smiling, glad to share something with his big brother, whom he hoped to be like one day. “Love you, Ezio,” Petruccio called, watching as his brother jogged up the stairs.

When Ezio got to the bathroom, he locked the door and breathed a sigh of relief. He had managed to shake off his appearance to the most inquisitive member of the family, and made it sound plausible. He was quite proud of himself, but couldn't help but wish that was all that happened. He drew a hot bath, quite looking forward to washing off the smell of sweat, damp hay and embarrassment.

As he relaxed in his bath, Ezio thought about what had happened earlier, which had caused him to no longer be classed as a virgin. He didn't feel any different, any more grown-up, any wiser. In fact, he felt exactly the same as he did this morning, when he had been so rudely interrupted by Federico's knocking. He still loved Cristina, but, judging by his little performance in the hay this morning, he wondered if he would ever be able to satisfy her. Four seconds, Fiammetta had commented to him. He was sure it had been longer. Not by much, but still more than a mere four seconds. He knew for a fact he could make himself last far longer than that. Ezio tried to put Fiammetta's criticism to the back of his mind; he would probably never see her again, anyway. Sighing to himself, he soaped up his underarms and face. He was just rinsing when there was a sudden banging on the door. “Hey, Ezio!”

“Really, Federico?” Ezio called crossly. “Twice in one day?”

He heard Federico laugh. “ _Scusi,_ ” he apologised sarcastically, “but at least I knock.”

“True,” Ezio grumbled back.

“What are you doing in there, anyway?” Federico asked. “You've been quite a while.” He paused, and chuckled a filthy chuckle. “Thinking about Cristina again?”

Ezio leapt out of the bath and pulled the stopper to drain the used bath water. “Actually, no,” he retorted through the door, wrapping himself in a dry bath sheet. _Well, I wasn't,_ he thought drily at the sound of the girl's name. “I was taking a bath, like _normal_ people do!”

“What would you know of normal?” retorted Federico with a snort of laughter.

“More than you, evidently!” Ezio hollered in return, rubbing his hair dry.

“ _Vaffunculo!_ ” Federico said with a laugh. “Anyway, get yourself ready; I'm taking you out!”

“All right, I'll be out in a second,” Ezio said, wrapping the sheet around his waist and gathering up his dirty clothes. He swiftly unbolted and opened the door, and handed his laundry to Federico. “Here,” he said, “you can have these,” before running to the safety of his bedroom, ignoring the playful curses of his brother.

Ezio swiftly dried and dressed himself, putting on clean underwear, his best, tightest leather trousers, and a crisp white shirt Annetta had laundered the day before. Tying back his longish hair (his mother was always nagging him to get it cut), he grinned at himself in his mirror. He grabbed his money pouches which he had left on his nightstand, and popped them in a bigger leather pouch attached to his right side.

“Ready, brother?” Federico was standing in the hallway, ready to go.

“Almost,” Ezio said, sitting on the bottom step of the staircase, pulling his boots on. “So, what's in store for me?”

Federico smirked. “Wait and see,” he said, enigmatically.

The pair left the Plaza Auditore, and headed first to Florence's main street, to a bar that Ezio knew well, although because of his age, had only been in a couple of times, both with his older brother in tow. Federico bought a large bottle of Veneto and grabbed two glasses, filling Ezio's right up to the brim. “So, what happened this afternoon, little brother?” he asked, taking a sip of his own drink.

“Ah, nothing really,” Ezio sighed. “Pretty uneventful afternoon.”

“I suppose,” Federico eyed his brother knowingly over the rim of his glass. “Petruccio fed me this cock-and-bull story about you being chased by guards, and having to hide in a hay cart.” He snickered. “That ain't true, is it?”

Ezio's lips puckered and his eyes narrowed. “What do you know?” he hissed suspiciously, before taking an unnaturally large gulp of wine.

Federico spread his arms innocently and his eyes grew wide. “I know nothing,” he assured his brother. “All I'm saying is...” He leaned forward, right elbow on the table, resting his chin on his hand. “It wasn't guards you were hiding from, was it?”

Ezio laughed. “I'm saying nothing,” he said, with a devilish smirk.

“Come on,” laughed Federico. “You can tell me. Come, what happened?”

Ezio shook his head. “Sorry, but this one I take to my grave,” he said stubbornly, folding his arms.

Federico conceded. “Okay, fine, you win,” he sighed. “But know that I will find out one day anyway.”

“I doubt it,” retorted Ezio.

Federico winked. “I have my ways.” He topped up Ezio's glass. “Drink up, little brother!”

Ezio took another sip of his drink. Did Federico know what had happened that afternoon, had it been a set-up as  he had suspected? Had one of his friends spotted him after he stepped out of the hay cart with Fiammetta? The hooded gentleman who had congratulated him earlier could easily have been one of Federico's friends; Ezio knew he was acquainted with a few ruffians. He sighed. “I had a run-in with Duccio today,” he said, trying to change the subject.

“Something tells me this isn't what you were keeping from me, Ezio,” Federico grinned, raising his eyebrows. “What happened?”

“He was harassing Cristina,” Ezio relayed bitterly. “So I went over and told him to stop, and have some respect for Claudia as well.” He smiled. “I think I broke his jaw.” He left out the part where Duccio fell on the stone floor of his own clumsy accord.

“Very good, brother,” Federico answered proudly. “It is wonderful that you are standing up for our...” He paused. “Wait a minute,” he said, thoughtfully. “Did you say... Cristina?”

“Yes,” Ezio said, looking disappointed. “And before you start, nothing happened.” He shook his head. “She barely noticed me.”

“Oh... Ezio,” Federico put a hand over his eyes, leaning on the table again. “It's a good thing we're going where we're going tonight.” He glanced at his brother and shook his head, as if in disbelief, with a wry smile on his face.

“For God's sake, Federico!” Ezio complained. “Where _are_ we going?”

Federico's eyes twinkled with mischief, and Ezio suddenly felt nervous again. He took a gulp from his glass, and noticed he was starting to feel a bit light-headed. _I'd better slow down,_ he thought. _I don't want to make a fool of myself; Federico can do that by himself._

“Tonight, Ezio,” Federico said, “you shall learn the art of seduction. There's plenty of girls willing to show even you how it's done. Then, you'll have your little Cristina in no time.”

“I almost got her today,” Ezio protested, draining his glass, watching as Federico instantly filled it back up, emptying the bottle.

“'Almost' isn't quite good enough, dear Ezio,” Federico chided, shaking the last few drops of Veneto into his brother's glass. “Oh, and the dregs fall to the wicked.”

“But the righteous drink them up,” Ezio countered, raising his glass to his lips, sinking the entire contents in one long gulp. He smiled, eyeing Federico cockily.

Federico was impressed with his little brother. He could certainly hold his own when it came down to alcohol. “Hey, go easy on that,” he said. “That was an expensive bottle of wine; it deserves some respect.” He took a dainty, girlish sip from his own glass to demonstrate his point.

Ezio laughed at his brother. “You been watching Mother drink, huh?” he asked cheekily.

Federico frowned at Ezio. “Bugger it,” he said, before downing the rest of his glass. He slammed it upon the table. “Oh well,” he said, “let's get going.” He grabbed Ezio's right shoulder as he stood, and led him out of the pub.

It was now dusk, and the air was starting to get a little chilly. Ezio pulled his arms close to him, wishing he'd brought a jacket with him.

“You cold, _fratellino?_ ” Federico smiled, slapping Ezio on the back. “Don't worry, these girls will warm you up! Oh, down here.” He guided Ezio down a dark side street.

Something clicked in Ezio's mind. Plenty of practice... girls showing you how it's done... they'll warm you up. “Christ, Federico!” Ezio exclaimed. “Are you taking me... to a house of ill repute?”

Federico laughed. “Don't be ridiculous, Ezio!” he roared.

Ezio breathed a sigh of relief.

Then Federico grinned his mischievous, lop-sided grin. “It's really very good,” he finished.

Ezio stopped in his tracks, his mouth wide open. “How do you...” he began. “Wait... don't answer that.” He began to feel a little edgy; he didn't want a repeat performance of this afternoon, frozen in terror as an intimidatingly beautiful woman mounted him. “I can't do this, brother, I...” He went to walk back to the main street, but Federico pulled him back firmly.

“Come on!” he said encouragingly. “You are a free agent after all.”

“You don't understand, brother,” Ezio said, becoming a little braver. “This is so... strange.”

Federico smiled, linking his left arm in Ezio's right, leading him closer to the brothel's address. “If you're worried about Cristina finding out about this, don't worry; everyone is very discreet,” he tried reassuring Ezio. “And very clean.” He winked.

“It's not about Cristina,” Ezio protested. “I'm just worried... what they might think of me.” _Four seconds_ was all he could think at that moment.

Federico paused, and took his brother gently by the shoulder. “Look, Ezio,” he said gently, tapping his brother's forehead with his finger, “put all those worries out of your mind. I know it seems a bit scary, but these girls will put you at ease.” He grinned. “It's all a bit of fun, and they'll give you your money's worth.” He tapped Ezio's money pouch, which jingled reassuringly. “That will be plenty!”

_What am I letting myself in for?_ Ezio wondered, as Federico stopped in front of a wooden door to a large house. All the lights were on, although it was a little quiet. “It's still early,” whispered Federico, “so we've got all night to enjoy this.” He rapped on the door in his inimitable manner.

A few seconds passed, then the door opened slowly. “ _Buona sera, Signore,_ ” came an oddly familiar voice from behind the slightly open door.

“ _Buona sera_ to you, my dear Fifi,” Federico growled to the unseen woman. “I have... company tonight.”

“Oh, how wonderful!” said the voice that Ezio recognised. “Do come in gentlemen, make yourselves comfortable.” The door swung open, and there, in all her beautiful glory, stood... Fiammetta!

Amazingly, Ezio kept his composure, pretending that he had never seen or heard of Fiammetta in his life. “I hope this evening is treating you well, my dear lady,” Ezio said politely, stepping over the threshold.

“Well,” she said amiably, “it just got a lot more interesting.” She cleared her throat. “Federico, please take a seat over there. I just need to speak to the new client.” She smiled, and looked knowingly in Ezio's eyes. “I'll only be... four seconds,” she finished emphatically, leading Ezio into a side room near the front door, closing the door behind her.

Ezio was glad Federico couldn't see his face, for he was blushing scarlet. Of all the things that could go wrong...

“Hello, birthday boy,” she purred seductively, reaching to kiss him gently. “I had no idea Federico was your brother.”

“Yeah, that's my brother out there,” Ezio said dumbly, before realising something. “Wait a minute... you know Federico?” He stared at her, eyes wide with shock and amazement.

“Certainly,” Fiammetta returned, in the sexiest voice Ezio had ever heard. “In more than one sense, might I add...”

“Oh,” Ezio said, realisation in his voice. No wonder Federico was always penniless. “Was he better than me?” he foolishly blurted.

Fiammetta laughed. “I think we both know the answer to that one,” she said, gaily, smiling at the blushing young man before her.

Ezio grinned. “I know,” he said confidently. “I was amazing, wasn't I?” he asked, hiding his sarcasm well.

Fiammetta giggled. “Oh, Ezio, you are so cute!” she cooed. “You deserve something _very_ special tonight.” She winked, and kissed his cheek, before hurrying to the door, which she opened. “Okay, go wait with your brother, someone will be right with you.” She winked, before disappearing down the hall.

Federico eyed Ezio curiously. “What was all that about?” he asked, confused. “You look kind of flushed.”

“Oh... it was nothing,” Ezio replied steadily, not giving anything away. “Just... checking over new clients, you know how it is.”

Federico shrugged. “Must be a new thing,” he said casually.

Soon afterwards, the most beautiful girl either of the boys had ever seen in their lives wandered into the lobby. She had gorgeous red hair, amazingly green eyes, pale white skin, and an aura of absolute radiance about her, which almost made her admirers forget that she was, in actuality, a whore. Her green velvet dress, split to the thigh, and low-cut neckline, made both brothers lick their lips in anticipation.

“Sweet Jesus,” Federico whispered, astonished, which earned him a gentle elbow in the ribs from Ezio.

“Language, brother,” he hissed back. “This beautiful maiden need not hear blasphemy.” He tried to make eye contact with the sexy lady, however, her head was held proudly high, and she was pretending not to take any interest in the two young men in front of her.

“So naïve, sweet little brother,” Federico replied softly. “These ladies know more bad words than you've ever yelled after a toe-stubbing.”

The gorgeous woman finally gazed at the two young men, smiles on their faces, hands in their laps, awkwardly hiding their natural reactions to her appearance. “Which one of you is Ezio Auditore?” she asked, in a soft, sweet voice.

“Erm, that would be me,” Ezio replied in a higher voice than normal. Awkwardly, he stood up.

The gentle woman smiled, offering her hand. “Come with me, sir,” she whispered seductively.

Gratefully, Ezio took her hand and raised it to his lips. “Charmed, beautiful,” he whispered, finding his composure. “Lead the way.”

As he walked to one of the chambers with the gorgeous hostess, he looked over his shoulder at a very jealous looking Federico, his envious eyes following him. Ezio pulled a face of triumph at his brother making a rude gesture, showing him the back of his fist, little and index fingers pointing upwards. Before the lady noticed, he swiftly turned his attention back to her, allowing his fingers to stroke her bare arm.

She led him into a large, beautifully decorated bedroom, with expensive furniture, some of it gilded, heavy crushed velvet curtains, embroidered rugs, and a huge, comfortable looking bed with the finest Oriental silks covering it. Ezio could smell a stick of woody incense burning on the bedside table, along with an ivory coloured tapered candle. It relaxed him a little, but he still felt in awe of the gorgeous girl who had chosen him; or Fiammetta had chosen for him. She might even rival Cristina in her beauty, Ezio's idle mind thought. He tried to ignore his feelings, but it was there, nagging him. How could a prostitute, a streetwalker, possibly be more gorgeous than the beautiful, intelligent, sweet girl he had crushed on for too long now? _Don't overthink,_ Ezio told himself. _This is a time for action._ He unhooked his leather money pouch, stowing it safely on the bedside table.

The beautiful girl walked mesmerisingly over to the window, pulling the curtains together. “There,” she said, gently. “A little privacy, finally.” She sat on the bed and kicked off her emerald ballerina shoes. Her pale legs were shapely, and looked silky to the touch. Ezio was desperate to find out, but he remained nervously rooted to the spot. He felt his breathing become shallow, so he tried to calm himself with long, nasal inhalations, blowing gently out between his lips.

His hostess eyed him curiously. “Won't you join me, young man?” she asked enticingly, smoothing out the space to the left of her.

Ezio stepped nervously towards the canopied bed. “Of course,” he croaked. “That would be a start.”

As soon as he sat down, the beautiful courtesan (she was far more than just a whore, thought Ezio) began to unbutton his shirt. In surprise, Ezio took her hands, and held them to his chest.

“You gorgeous, wonderful woman,” he breathed, beginning to feel very turned on. “I... appreciate your enthusiasm but...” He gave her hands a squeeze. “I like to take things slowly, savour each moment before the wonder of lovemaking.” He was surprised at his sudden charm, and gave silent thanks to God for the invention that was Veneto. “May I be so bold as to ask your name?”

The woman looked taken aback, as if she had never known anyone this charming. “Of course, _Ser_ Ezio,” she whispered. “My name is Alessia.”

Not caring whether it was her real name or not, Ezio smiled. “Well, so lovely to meet you, Alessia,” he said. “I'm looking forward to... getting to know you a little better.” He allowed himself a peek at her breasts, which were very nice in his opinion. Not quite Fiammetta's standard, but lovely in their own way, perky and soft.

Alessia noticed where Ezio's attention was gathered. “You may touch them,” she told him, nibbling on her lower lip, as if anticipating the young man's hands upon her chest. “What is mine may be yours.”

Ezio, eyebrows raised in surprise, raised a tentative hand towards Alessia's chest. “Mmm,” he sighed inquisitively. “Oh! Please excuse my cold fingers, my love.” He gently stroked the exposed skin of her chest, and sighed, It was beautiful, warm, comforting even. He was quite surprised that Alessia didn't even flinch as his icy fingers touched her tender skin. “My goodness,” he sighed, “such beauty. Such incredible beauty!”

“Do you want me?” Alessia demanded, passion in her voice. “Do you wish me to surrender myself to you?”

Ezio looked at the woman, into her leaf-green eyes. He decided that she was not that much older than himself, twenty, maybe twenty-one at the oldest, and that she had been in this profession since she had been considered mature and able enough. Even he, a novice at seduction, and virtually new to sexual experiences, could tell that Alessia was not used to being treated so gently. Those sparkling eyes betrayed a certain sadness and longing; she was not truly meant for this work, at least not for long, anyway.

“In good time, Alessia,” Ezio whispered, noting that the girl was surprised he had used her name. By this time, she would usually be stripped of her clothes, bent over the bed; or lying face-down, her gorgeous heavenly bottom in the air, awaiting her client's appendage, begging that he would slip into the correct entrance. Names, at this stage of the transaction, would be long forgotten.

He took the girl in his arms, tenderly embracing her. Unusually, she stiffened. “It's okay,” he whispered, his lips finding her ear. “It's all right... don't be scared... hold me.” Her tentative arms found their way around his muscular torso. She sighed.

“Sometimes it's just nice to cuddle,” Ezio said. “I like this. I feel safe.” He glanced at Alessia's gorgeous face, which was looking confused and surprised. “How about you?”

“It feels... strange,” Alessia confessed. “I'm not quite used to... just this.”

Ezio looked concerned, and a little guilty about wanting to make love to the woman. “You poor sweet angel,” he said comfortingly. “Poor darling.” He surreptitiously popped two more of his shirt buttons undone, and allowed Alessia to rest her head on his bare chest. She gave a blissful sigh. “That's nice,” she murmured, as Ezio ran his fingers through her wonderfully soft red hair.

As he allowed the woman to relax in his embrace whilst she listened to his heart beat slowly in his chest, Ezio heard some giggling, a door slamming, and the voice of his brother filled with laughter. “Get over here, woman, I am going to give you the seeing-to of a lifetime! You are not going to regret turning to whoring, I'm telling you!” This rather coarse choice of words was followed by a squeal of delight, an extremely loud “ _Che tette!_ ”, and some loud moaning.

“Oh, God!” Ezio rolled his eyes. “Always the same.”

Alessia looked adoringly up at her client, her hair tickling his skin. “What is, my love?” she asked, her lips brushing against Ezio's chest.

“That's my brother, getting his fill next door,” Ezio explained, tilting his head briefly in the direction of the next room. “He may be three years older, but he has no idea of how to appreciate women.” He rolled his eyes and shook his head. “He's taught me a lot, though.”

“How so?” Alessia asked curiously. Ezio's brother sounded like a selfish lover, only in it for his own pleasure, like most of the men who went between her legs. “It doesn't sound possible.”

“It's possible, my sweet,” Ezio answered. “I see, and hear, what he does, and I just do the opposite.”

Alessia giggled. He was funny, too. She had certainly hit the jackpot with this brother.

Ezio's arm felt stiff. “Shall we lie down?” he suggested, reluctantly untwining himself from the gorgeous girl to pull off his boots.

“Of course,” Alessia reclined on her bed. “Join me when you're ready.”

She watched the young man tug his boots off. Again, she was impressed. Some of her paying customers didn't even remove their clothes, let alone their footwear; they would just take out the necessary equipment, and have their way with her, as they were. No intimacy at all, just cold, hard business. It was depressing, but it got her through each day. She could eat, she was comfortable, with a roof over her head. It could be a lot worse, she reminded herself on a daily basis.

“Fiammetta told me about you,” she mentioned.

Ezio froze momentarily. What had she said? Once again, _four seconds_ popped into Ezio's mind, and he put his face in his hands.

Alessia giggled. “Don't worry,” she said, sitting up to hug Ezio around his waist. “It wasn't anything bad.” She gently ran her nails along his chest. “Just that it was your birthday, and I should treat you right.”

Ezio turned to the pretty Alessia, trying not to laugh as he heard Federico swear loudly. _Ah, he's just finished,_ he thought to himself. He felt comforted by the fact his brother had lasted three minutes by his rough estimation, if that, and was determined to break that record, and last longer.

“Your brother again?” Alessia asked, also hearing the bad language, and soft giggling. As Ezio nodded, she sighed, trailing her lips up to Ezio's neck. “I'm truly glad it's not _his_ birthday,” she whispered. “I'd hate to have to deal with that.”

Ezio laughed, more from the soft neck kisses than anything else. “He's not that bad,” he said, feeling the need to defend Federico. After all, if it wasn't for him, he never would have met the girl who was now smothering the nape of his neck with kisses. “At least his bedroom's not next door to mine, and I don't have to share with that!”

Alessia giggled again. “Oh, Ezio, you're so funny,” she said. “Come, lie down beside me.”

Ezio obliged, feeling the time was right to remove his shirt. He unpopped the last few buttons, and slipped the garment from his shoulders. It was warm in Alessia's boudoir, and in her arms.

“Ezio,” she breathed, fingering his nipples, in complete awe of his toned physique. “My, you are so... my goodness!” Alessia was lost for words. She fell onto the bed, allowing Ezio to roll on top of her. “Mmm, now that's more like it!” she exclaimed.

“Alessia, my angel,” Ezio whispered. “May I kiss you?” He felt his cheeks go a little red.

“You know, darling,” Alessia stroked Ezio's dark hair, pushing it gently out of his face, the better to see his striking, soulful brown eyes. “You don't have to ask my permission to do everything. Just take control.” She kissed him briefly on the forehead. “Like that, see? I didn't ask if I could do that now, did I?”

“Well... no,” Ezio answered sheepishly.

“Did you like the fact that I did that?” she probed.

Ezio nodded and smiled warmly.

“So go ahead,” Alessia whispered. “Kiss me... any way you want to.”

“Okay,” Ezio breathed, placing his keen kips on her soft, trembling ones.

He sighed gently, massaging her lips with his, allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth. He figured that she liked it, as she gripped him with her legs as well as her arms, her knees firmly squeezing his sides. He heard her moan softly, as if asking for more, only slower and deeper. He felt her tongue lap against the inside of his right cheek; it tickled, and he tried not to laugh, but he pulled away slightly, chuckling to himself.

“Ooh, you are good at this,” Ezio whispered, allowing his hands back onto her chest as he reached down for another lingering, passionate kiss. This time, he felt brave enough to gently squeeze her left breast. Alessia sighed blissfully, bringing her hand to his. She pulled at her dress, letting her breast escape her clothing, so Ezio could feel it in all its glory.

“That's nice...” Alessia sighed, reaching up and stroking Ezio's back. His skin was surprisingly soft, she was enjoying herself, even though she knew that this was just another client. There was no harm in mixing business and pleasure, though, was there? She reached for his bottom, and gave it a squeeze.

Ezio smiled blissfully, and laughed. “Oh... Alessia,” he sighed. “Do that again...”

Alessia obliged, only this time, she gently spanked Ezio's buttocks. “How's that?” she asked.

Surprised, Ezio retained his grin. It felt quite nice, supposedly a punishment, but somehow playful. He felt himself react, and his trousers suddenly felt mildly uncomfortable. “That would feel better,” he said, reaching down to his own hips, “if I took these off.” He started to slowly unbutton his flies, gazing at Alessia's pretty face.

“That's a very good idea,” she returned, actually looking forward to seeing Ezio in all his full, muscular, naked glory. “Would you like me to... take my dress off?” She sat up to loosen her bodice.

“Please,” Ezio growled confidently, pulling his trousers and undershorts down past his hips. He caught Alessia looking down, and grinned at the impressed, hungry look on her face. She began to slip her dress down, exposing both of her lovely little breasts.

Ezio's breath came hard. “Oh... my darling... my darling,” he gasped, pulling his trousers down a little further. He caught a glimpse of Alessia's navel as she tugged her dress down past her own curvaceous hips. He looked skywards and muttered “Dear Lord, thank you for this bounty I am about to receive.”

Alessia giggled, as she kicked her dress off, revealing she was completely naked underneath. “All yours, _Signore_ ,” she whispered.

Ezio's head was swimming; everything was going too fast all of a sudden. Did Alessia expect him just to... enter her and get it over with. Certainly, they were both naked (although Ezio was trying to kick his trousers from his ankles, unwilling to sit up and pull them off) so sex was the next logical step, but Ezio wanted to take a step back, let the girl relax and get to know him a little more. He needed to calm down as well, to avoid a repeat of his afternoon performance. He knelt up over Alessia's legs, reached down to finally pull off his trousers, and placed a coy hand over his genitals. Curiously, he stroked a finger down Alessia's right leg. _Yes,_ he thought. _Just as I suspected... smooth as silk._ He leaned down to kiss the girl, who had slightly parted her thighs, and had her eyes closed.

“What are you waiting for?” Alessia whispered. “Go ahead... do whatever you want to me.” The giggling and moaning from next door started up again. “Sounds like your brother's got his second wind,” she laughed, reaching for Ezio's exposed arse, slapping it gently, pushing his groin close to hers.

Ezio kissed the beautiful Alessia once again, feeling her gentle touch, and sharp slaps. “Give me a few minutes, _bella,_ ” he whispered. “I want to make sure that you are completely at ease with me.”

“Of course I am, darling,” she whispered in return. “Come now, take your hand away from there.” She grabbed the fingers that were hiding his genitals, and put her hand there instead. “Would a little... massage help you relax?” She moved her hand slowly, firmly, up and down.

Ezio pursed his lips and exhaled sharply. “By God, that's amazing,” he gasped, bringing his fingers to between the gorgeous courtesan's legs. He slipped a teasing finger inside of her.

“Ezio,” she whispered, as the young man traced a gentle finger along her opening. “Just... take me now... don't make me beg.” She placed her free hand on the small of his back, pushing him ever closer.

Ezio smiled, withdrawing his finger. “As you wish, sweet angel,” he whispered. He was surprised how damp she was, and he figured she was ready as she ever would be. With ease, he slipped inside of her. “My goodness!” he exclaimed, moving his hips gently, the way Fiammetta had done with him. As he did so, he silently counted to 'four' in his head, after which he looked down at Alessia, with a triumphant grin on his face.

She sighed, noticing the ecstatic look of happiness that the young gentleman wore. She wondered why he would smile like that; men were so strange. Was he competing with his brother next door, who was again shouting loud protests. Ezio also seemed to be taking great care as he made love to her, as if he were afraid she would break.

“Harder... please...” she implored the young man, squeezing his buttocks firmly, digging her nails in a little. “Come on, boy... show me what you've got.”

“Sweetheart,” Ezio whispered. “I...” He really didn't want to admit he was a virgin but for a quick fumble with her boss, so he searched his mind for a plausible excuse. “I... don't wish to hurt you.”

“It's okay,” Alessia whispered. “You seem to forget... I do this for a living.” She winked, pulled him down and kissed him passionately.

Ezio looked shocked. He was profoundly sad that this woman, this gorgeous, kind, wonderful woman, wanted him to use her for his own ends. Yet here he was, he had made his decision to disappear into the brothel with Alessia, and have his way with her. He would treat her with love and respect, the same as any woman he had spent the night with, the only difference was, he would have to pay her at the end.

“You're gorgeous,” Ezio whispered in return. “I want to do whatever it takes to make you...” He paused, a little embarrassed. “Er... happy,” he eventually finished

Alessia smiled. She guessed that Ezio was very innocent for his age, not too experienced. “Did you want me to take charge?” she asked him.

Ezio felt himself blush. That was what got him into trouble last time. Fiammetta had taken full control of him; he had got really scared, and had not been able to do anything. He didn't want that to happen again.

Then, Ezio had an idea. “Do you actually...” He was nervous about asking the question, lest she get offended. “Do you... do you like it rough?” He winced, fully expecting to be slapped in the face.

Alessia smiled. “Why, yes, I do,” she purred. “Come on, cutie, don't be shy.”

Ezio was relieved. “If you're sure,” he said gently. “Should I take a leaf out of Federico's book?” He nodded in the direction of the next room.

“Maybe without the foul language,” Alessia purred, stroking Ezio's face. She stared up at him, encouragingly. “Go ahead,” she continued, winking at him again. “You won't regret it.”

Still genuinely afraid of hurting her, Ezio pushed himself as hard as he dared into the girl. She grunted harshly.

“Sorry,” Ezio said, concerned.

Alessia panted. “No.. no, it's all right,” she told him. “Keep going... please... I beg of you, _carro mio._ ”

Still a little unsure, Ezio put his hands on Alessia's breasts, his thumbs and forefingers, squeezing her nipples gently. “If you insist,” he said, trying to hide his nerves. He pushed himself forward again, grunting, accidentally, as he did so.

“Yes...” Alessia groaned. “That's right... keep doing that...” She smiled, moving slightly upwards, guiding him in further. “Oh... yes.”

Ezio rocked hard against the naked girl. He wondered if she was yelling loud just to boost his confidence, and show off to his brother, let him know that he was doing a good job, even if he wasn't.

“Just a second, my darling,” Alessia grabbed Ezio's hips. She raised her legs, resting her ankles on Ezio's shoulders. “That's better.” Her toes stroked against Ezio's hair. “Oh, and another thing.” Her hands slid to Ezio's arms, slowly up to his shoulders and back down to his wrists. She moved his hands to her own shoulders. “Pin me to the bed,” she asked. “It makes things... more exciting for me.” She gave a shy smile. “It's a silly thing really. A fetish I've developed through three years on my back.”

Ezio's eyes widened. The girl was so candid; she never failed to shock him. Gently, yet firmly, he placed his strong hands on his arms, leaning on her as he continued his urgent hip movements. “Like... like this?” he asked.

Alessia's beautiful eyes closed, completely blissed out. “Yes,” she whispered hoarsely. “Exactly like that.” She sighed. “Amazing.”

“My sweet,” whispered Ezio, “what if I want you to hold me?”

Alessia opened her eyes, and smiled sweetly at Ezio. “I am here for your pleasure,” she whispered. “If you want me to do something to you, I shall do it.” She sat up, legs slipping down Ezio’s sides and back onto the bed, and kissed him, fingers running through his hair. “I get the feeling you like kisses, _Signore,_ ” she said tenderly. “Intimacy.” Her lips reached for his again.

Ezio sighed. “Let me make love to you,” he whispered. “Please. I need this.” He pushed her gently back onto the soft mattress, and slipped himself back into the girl. He sighed sharply; it felt so good.

Alessia groaned. Just like she had told him, Ezio slid into her hard, fast, just the way she enjoyed it. She looked up at him; he had a look of intense concentration on his face, which was actually rather adorable. He seemed to really want to please her, impress her maybe. It was sweet, very sweet, and this had never happened to her before, and it would probably be a long time before, if it ever happened, again. It was strange, as she was used to being taken for granted, never with the same man for more than an hour or so.

Ezio frowned as pushed himself against Alessia. He didn't understand why a girl would enjoy being... violated like this, and he was constantly worrying that he was hurting her. Listening, he heard nothing but sighs of pleasure, contentment, ecstasy. He was a little bit embarrassed to ask, so he kept doing the same thing, hoping he was doing it right. He glanced next door. _Listen and learn, Federico,_ he thought to himself. Swallowing his pride, he asked Alessia, “Is this okay?”

“Oh, yes,” she sighed breathlessly.

“Am I good at this?” Ezio asked, still seeking approval.

Alessia gave him a smile that meant _yes,_ but she beckoned him to come closer, He leaned down and found his ear near her lips. “Just do what feels good,” she whispered to him.

“ _Bene_ ,” Ezio sat back up, and continued riding the beautiful maiden, ignoring the pins-and-needles in his left leg.

Not long afterwards, Ezio began to feel that peculiar sensation again. “Oh my God!” he sighed. He felt a familiar hot tingle rush up his spine, and his breath come short. “Yes! Yes!” he cried, wrapping his arms around Alessia. He brought his face close to hers, and he kissed her. “Thank you so much,” he panted. “God, thank you...”

Alessia stroked Ezio's damp skin as his body heaved with the effort of breathing after his intense orgasm. “Did sir enjoy that, hmm?” she asked, giving him a cuddle.

Ezio grinned cheekily. “Oh, yes,” he said pointedly.

“Good,” Alessia gave him an adoring look. “Would sir like some more when he is ready?”

Beyond caring how much it would cost him, Ezio nodded enthusiastically.

Of her own accord, Alessia wrapped her pale, slim arms around Ezio's dark, muscular torso. “Sir likes cuddles, doesn't he?” she asked, kissing his shoulder.

“Mmm...” Ezio sighed in assent.

Alessia began to stroke Ezio's hair again, his head resting on her chest, knowing that he liked it. “I'm just curious,” she asked him, “but... you haven't slept with many women, have you?”

“What makes you say that?” he asked, a little evasively.

Alessia laughed a little. “Sweetness,” she said. “I have been a street-walker since I was your age. You don't give away love for money for three years without learning a thing or two.” She held him close, allowing him to briefly suckle her nipple. Her lips met the top of his head. “So adorable.”

Ezio softly, reluctantly, removed her nipple from his mouth. “It is true,” he said, in a resigned sort of voice. “I have only ever had experience with one woman.”

Alessia looked impressed. “Only one?” she asked. “I thought it would be a bit more than that.”

Ezio knelt up, again over Alessia's knees, before reaching down for her breasts, kissing them lightly. “You flatter me,” he answered passionately.

“You are a natural lover,” she told him. “You were so good, I almost...” She trailed off, a bit embarrassed about what she had felt.

Ezio caught her drift. “What do you mean, 'almost'?” he asked, in an urgent sort of voice. He grinned naughtily. “We will have to do something about that!” He began trailing sliding kisses down the girl's torso, lingering around her navel, kissing her belly-button, making her squirm.

Ezio firmly grabbed her thighs, and pulled them slowly apart. “Stay still, _dolcezza_ ,” he whispered, bringing his head down, nibbling the inside of her right upper leg, teeth scratching tenderly on the soft skin there.

“Er, _Signore,_ ” Alessia stammered, a little unnerved. “It's not necessary for me to have an orgasm.”

Ezio continued gently nuzzling her inner thighs, pretending not to hear her.

“Really, sir, your payment at the end of the night will be more than enough; you really don't have to do this.” She sighed and rolled her eyes back in ecstasy as his tongue made contact with her womanly parts.

Ezio looked up at her devilishly. “But I want to,” he whispered, taking her clitoris into his mouth, kissing gently. He trailed his tongue further down, hovering on the edge of her opening, threatening to poke it a little deeper into her.

“Oh, Ezio...” Alessia sighed. “Oh, God, that's good!”

Ezio stopped for a moment, partly to look up at her pretty face, and partly, and mostly, to tease her. “Want some more?” he asked, squeezing her thighs.

“Please,” she said, almost begging.

“It would be my pleasure,” Ezio whispered, lowering his head.

Alessia lay back, trying not to squirm as Ezio worked his magic upon her. She sighed, enjoying the sensation of his tongue and lips upon her womanly parts.

It wasn't long before she felt a bizarre warm feeling stirring within her. It spread throughout her body, and her heart started thumping hard. “Oh, Ezio,” she panted. “Heavens above, that was amazing!”

Ezio looked up, his lips shining with moisture. “Did you enjoy that, _tesorino_?” he asked, his tongue licking off the moisture.

Alessia nodded. “Oh, yes,” she said. She reached up and cuddled him close. “You've certainly done _that_ before, haven't you?”

Ezio blushed. “Many a time,” he growled, “but never had the guts or the chance to go all the way.”

Alessia glanced at her client, astonished. “Really,” she said, a tone of disbelief in her voice. “I thought you would be fighting 'em off!” She smiled, caressing his sides, and his bottom.

“I am,” Ezio admitted, cockily. “It's just... when it comes to making love... you know properly, like we've just done, I panicked and left with some silly excuse.” He hung his head in shame, took a breath and sighed. “In fact, I only lost my virginity by accident, when I just... froze at the wrong moment.” He looked thoughtfully into Alessia's jade eyes. “Or was it the _right_ moment?” He smiled and laughed.

Alessia looked into the eyes of the beautiful man before her. How had someone not snapped up the little treasure? As far as she could see he was attentive, caring, sweet and funny? She had never laughed so much when she was with someone! If she wasn't a whore, she could so easily fall in love with him. She knew it was wrong – getting emotionally involved with a client was a big no-no – but she had to ask him something, to be sure.

“Do you have a girlfriend?” she asked, tentatively. She tried to imagine Ezio in the arms of someone who loved him, who trusted him, would keep him warm at night. Plenty of the menfolk who crossed her threshold and beyond had wives and mistresses, sometimes even both.

“Oh, no,” he said, snuggling up to the beautiful woman. “I hardly have the guts to talk to a woman. And when I do, I always bugger it up somewhere along the line.” He sighed. “It usually ends with the father catching me with his sweet little girl, and hauling me out of the house by the ear.” He put an almost protective hand over the left side of his head. “Or I have to run out on them, through the window, over the rooftops.” He remembered one incident from about 18 months back, a young lady called Elletra, who was far more attracted to him than he was to her, and decided she wanted him. He didn't have the heart, or guts, to tell her no, and ended up slipping away, out of her window, whilst she went to 'slip into something a little more alluring...' Shamefaced, he confessed this to Alessia, hoping she wouldn't think any less of him. “I am a coward, I know,” he finished, looking thoroughly ashamed.

Alessia stared at him, wide-eyed. “You actually escaped out of the window and onto the rooftops?” she asked, clutching his upper arms tight, as if to prevent him doing the same thing to her.

“Yes,” he nodded, hanging his head in shame. He looked down at Alessia's pretty breasts, lamenting that he may not be allowed to do it for much longer.

Instead, Alessia hugged him. “How did you ever get down?” she asked, an awe. “I wouldn't have the guts to do it.”

Ezio smiled, a little relieved that Alessia didn't see, or chose to ignore, the bigger picture. “Easy,” he said, almost proudly. “I jumped.”

Alessia gasped, and hugged Ezio. “Oh my gosh!” she exclaimed. “Were you hurt?”

Ezio smiled. He had landed awkwardly into a cart of leaves, and had bruised his left wrist quite badly as it smashed on the edge of the wooden vehicle; the _dottore_ was surprised he had not broken any bones. Still, he was left with no schoolwork for a week, and he got lots of fuss from his mother. Despite this, he had since broken lots of promises to Maria to “not do something so silly again.” Of course he didn't tell Alessia, instead he smiled and said: “No. Of course not.”

“A miracle,” Alessia gasped, cuddling up to Ezio, who sighed, and kissed the girl on the top of her head.

“Thank you, my sweet,” he whispered, feeling Alessia's lips on his left collarbone. He felt himself stirring again, and so did Alessia, who looked up at him tenderly.

“Ready to go again?” she asked, naughtily. “This time it's my turn! Lie on your back.” She pushed his hips upwards, and watched as he rolled next to her. “Mmm, perfect,” she said, hungrily, eyeing Ezio's private parts. He wasn't... quite ready, so she knelt at his side and bent over, lips dangerously close to his crotch. She gave Ezio a wicked look before turning her attention back to his half-hardness. “Let's warm you up, shall we?” she said, licking her lips.

Before he knew it, Ezio found himself in the girl's mouth! His hands gripped the silky sheet beneath him and felt the material scrunch underneath his hands. Was she really doing it?

“Good Lord, woman!” Ezio exclaimed. “You're amazing!” He felt her tongue poke the tip of his hardening arousal. “ _Si.. si... bene..._ don't stop!”

Alessia reached for Ezio's balls, and began stroking behind them. He sighed. “Oh my God!” he sighed. No woman had ever touched him the way Alessia was doing now. “Anyone would think you get paid for this,” he joked ironically.

Suppressing a laugh, Alessia removed Ezio's ready and waiting arousal from her mouth, and gave him an almost terrifying, passionate look. She knelt astride him, kneeling over his waist. She grabbed her client, and eased him inside of her, before deliberately slipping back out again. She gave him an evil smile, and stroked her fingers down his firm chest, his muscular stomach, back down to his desperate genitals. She gently handled him, watching his reaction with lust and excitement.

“Alessia... Alessia, darling,” Ezio whispered urgently. “Stop teasing me... please... I swear I'll pay double, just... don't torment me like this.”

Alessia merely smiled. She shouldn't be doing this, not to a paying customer, and certainly not on his birthday, but she supposed the longer she made him wait, the sweeter it would be for him.

“Have patience, little cutie,” she leaned down to whisper, kissing him fleetingly on the cheek.

Ezio tried to bring her lips to his once more – he craved her kiss –  but she denied him, instead deciding to briefly mount him, this time for a little longer. She then jumped off, and slid herself down his body, putting him back in her mouth.

“Naughty... naughty girl,” Ezio moaned, placing a gentle hand on Alessia's head, allowing her gorgeous red hair to tickle his fingers. “This is... amazing!” He closed his eyes, waiting for what she was going to do next.

Sucking hard, she took Ezio out of her mouth, and jumped athletically upon him again, letting him inside her one more time.

“Aaah...” Ezio sighed, in absolute rapture. “Beautiful... beautiful...” he murmured. He reached up to play with her breasts. “Gorgeous...”

Alessia giggled. “Oh, Ezio,” she sighed, bouncing up and down on him hard, as if she were desperate to make him orgasm. “Darling... _ti amo..._ ”

After a few minutes Ezio felt himself blush, and felt his body get hot again. _I'm going to come in a minut_ e, he thought as he sucked in his breath. He looked up at the girl, who was riding him as hard as she could, breasts jiggling hypnotically, grunting in pleasure herself. Wishing he could last longer just so she could satisfy her cravings, he closed his eyes.

He grunted as he climaxed, panting and wheezing. Blindly groping for the woman above him, he embraced her. “Oh... Cristina!” he sighed, without thinking. As soon as he said it, he was sorry.

“ _Merda_ ,” he cursed himself. “ _Mi dispiace, carra mia._ ” he said to Alessia, embracing her.

“Tell me,” Alessia whispered, trying to hide her sudden stab of jealousy. “Who is Cristina?” Why did she feel jealous in the first place? She shouldn't feel like this; he was only a client. He was never going to rescue her from a life of borderline abuse and drudgery, he was only going to hand over his thirty pieces of silver and  leave at the end of his time. God, how could she be so _stupid_ as to fall in love with a client? They had only known each other for two hours or so, yet she felt an incredible affinity with him already. He treated her with respect and kindness, like the human being that none of the other men who took her realised she was. That had made her... infatuated with him. If only things could be different... “I thought you didn't have a girlfriend,” she added, straining to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

Ezio sat up, his head in his hands. “Cristina...” he began. “She is a girl I have loved for a long, long time, and  is far too good for a lowlife like me .”

Alessia saw through her own jealousy and pain, and saw a young man who was also suffering. He was dragged here by his brother, most likely against his will, for a crazy rite of passage, but in reality, there was a girl out there who he loved very much, and he needed to get her.

She sat on the bed next to Ezio, and put a soft arm around his shoulder. “Don't say such things,” she said, comfortingly. “You are the perfect gentleman, and anyone would be lucky to have you as a husband.”

Ezio sniffed. “I keep having these dreams I propose to her,” he continued sadly. “I give her my great-grandmother's ring but, I never hear her answer. The dream always changes before she gives me her answer.” Thinking about that morning, he glanced towards the wall where he knew Federico was dozing with his girl for the night. “Or I wake up beforehand.”

“Oh, sweet one,” Alessia whispered understandingly. “You should just tell her how you feel.” She reached for his hand and squeezed it. “Feelings like this are so unhealthy to be bottled up.”

“It's not that simple,” Ezio said, with melancholy. “She hardly knows I exist.”

Alessia gave Ezio a squeeze. “I'm sure she does know,” she said. “When was the last time you saw her?”

“This morning at about midday,” Ezio told her. He related the tale of how Duccio, his sister's supposed boyfriend, had made unwanted advances to Cristina, and he had stepped in. “She had walked away before I could say anything,” Ezio finished, feeling irritated just thinking about the incident.

“Maybe she was just embarrassed,” Alessia suggested, “and wanted to get away from the situation. Nothing personal about you.”

Ezio gave a weak smile. “I'm counting on that,” he said quietly. “But... how do I get her attention?”

“Maybe you already have,” Alessia suggested warmly. “Next time you see her, ask if she's okay after the unpleasantness of the other day. Then go from there.”

“I guess it could work,” Ezio said optimistically. “I hope she shows her beautiful face, though.” He sighed. “She stays indoors and studies a lot. And usually she is chaperoned when she goes out.”

“I'm sure you can deal with one little chaperone,” Alessia whispered. “Just be sweet, listen to her...” She paused. “Try and make her laugh,” she suggested with a smile. “You're good at that.”

“Thank you,” Ezio said, feeling a bit better. He put his arms around Alessia. “I must apologise for calling you by the wrong name,” he said. “You didn't deserve that. It must have been like a slap in the face.”

“It's okay.” Alessia would never admit that he was right. She paused. “What do you want to do now?”

Ezio really didn't want to leave the obviously lonely girl. “Would you mind,” he said, reaching to kiss her lips, “if I stayed a bit longer?” He sucked in his breath, grinning. “Perhaps all night?”

Alessia grinned back. “It'll cost you,” she said with a smile.

“I don't mind,” Ezio said, grinning. “I got lots of birthday money today.” He pointed at the heavy pouch on the bedside table. “My parents told me to be careful with it but... you only live once, don't you?”

Alessia shook her head. “Not quite, my love,” she said, stepping off the bed, and pulling back the covers, slipping underneath them. “You live every day. You only die once.” She smirked.

Ezio's eyes widened. “And she's smart, too,” he growled, joining Alessia under the covers. Blowing out the candle that had been brightly flickering for the past two hours, he snuggled down next to the girl. “Thank you for everything, Alessia,” he whispered into her ear.

“You're welcome,” she whispered back, kissing him softly on the forehead. _It is a shame his heart belongs to another,_ she lamented inwardly. “Happy birthday.”

With Alessia's head on his chest, Ezio soon fell asleep.

* * *

 

The next morning, Ezio woke with a start, and panicked for a few seconds, as he was in an unfamiliar bed. He looked down and saw Alessia's head resting on his shoulder. The shoulder in question felt cramped, but he didn't want to move, as it would wake up the stunning woman slumbering next to him. He had to get up, though; he was sure his father would have errands for him to run. Seeing as it was no longer his birthday, he ought to get home soon.

He blew gently on the girl's naked neck. “Good morning, beautiful,” he cooed as Alessia's eyes fluttered open.

She sighed. “Good morning, Ezio,” she murmured, a little surprised her gentleman from last night was still in bed with her. Usually they snuck away into the night, taking their money with them, which was why she usually demanded payment upfront. However, Alessia had been asked not to take any money from Ezio; she had already been paid handsomely for spending the night with him, courtesy of Fiammetta.

Ezio sat up, stretched his arms and yawned. “Morning already,” he said forlornly. He sat on the edge of the bed, and wandered naked to the foot, finding his shorts and trousers. He pulled them on as Alessia watched.

“Did you... have a good time last night?” she asked coyly, sitting up.

“Oh yes,” he said lustily. “Very much so.” He gave her a big smile., as he put his shirt back on. He left it untucked, simply buttoning it up. He reached for his pouch and opened it. “How much do I owe you?” he asked, a little embarrassed to be paying for sex.

“No, no, no,” Alessia said insistently, hopping out of bed, and pulling Ezio's drawstring shut. “Your brother and Fiammetta already took care of that.” She paused and smiled, knowing that Ezio was admiring her nakedness. “Some birthday present, no?” She gave him a kiss behind his right ear, as he reattached his pouch. “Give me a moment, and I'll show you out.” She walked to the foot of the bed and picked up her dress, slipping it over her head. Pulling it straight, making sure her breasts were mostly covered, she walked to the door, unbolting it. “Come with me,” she said, taking Ezio's hand.

The lobby was empty, apart from Fiammetta, who was sweeping the floor. She looked up from duties. “Ah, young Ezio, you're still here!” she said, looking surprised. “Federico left a few hours ago.” She looked at Ezio with a big grin. “I trust you enjoyed yourself.”

“Yes, thank you, ma'am.” Ezio inclined his head briefly.

“Good,” Fiametta said, with a wink. “ _A presto, bello_.”

“I'll see you out,” Alessia said, opening the door. Ezio stepped outside, and Alessia followed.

“I hope I'll see you around again,” she whispered, kissing his cheek. “But... if you find happiness with Cristina, and I really hope you do, tell Federico to pass on the message.” She hugged him and kissed his lips. “You really deserve to be happy, _Ser_ Ezio,” she whispered. “It might take a while, but I hope you find it, my love.” She kissed him again, unable to resist. “ _Ciao._ ”

Ezio walked home walking on air. He had a renewed energy, and didn't even realise how hungry he was until he got home. He marched in the kitchen to find Federico , looking rather sleepy and dishevelled (Ezio supposed he had got in, fallen asleep in his clothes, then remembered he had to be up for work), hastily eating his breakfast. Upon seeing Ezio, his tired eyes widened, and a grin appeared on his face. “Hello, Ezio!” he exclaimed. “I was wondering when I'd been seeing you.” He lowered his voice, just in case Annetta was to hear. “So... where did you sleep last night?” he grinned.

Ezio grinned. “I stayed with Alessia,” he said, grabbing an apple from the bowl on the table. As he bit into his apple, Federico nearly choked on his eggs.

“I... what?” he spluttered, spraying some of his food over part of the table. He took a draught of water before looking back at his little brother. “I can't believe you! What did you get up to, then?”

Ezio laughed. “I'm pretty sure you're smart enough to figure that out on your own,” he answered, folding his arms.

“Well, yes but... she let you stay over?” Federico grinned. “She must be a little sweet on you. I think you might be in there.” He went back to his breakfast.

Munching on his apple, Ezio remembered something. “Hey, Federico,” he said.

Federico looked up. “Yeah?”

“Thanks.” He met Federico's eyes, and his brother understood.

“No problem, _fratello_ ,” he said, with a wink.

Ezio grinned in return, faintly wondering if Federico would ever know what had _really_ happened that day.


End file.
